


Embers

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Light Bondage, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Summer afternoons can be quite a drag, but Mordred and you have found a way to pass the time.
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red/Reader
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Embers

Mordred shuffles awkwardly on the bed as you get in position in front of her. She's grinning and her cheeks are flushed as she gets comfortable against the cushions. She stretches out her arms towards you. With them bound together at the wrist, she soon reaches the limit of how far she can reach. 

"Ah!", she exclaims. "It's a pretty tight knot, Master." 

"Of course,", you say, grabbing her forearm with one hand while edging closer. "I'll show you why-" Pulling on her arm, you tug her closer still, and without hesitation take your free hand to place your cock against her entrance. 

She withholds a laugh bubbling from her throat by biting her lips as she, a little awkwardly, parts her legs even further in anticipation. Looking into her eyes, sparkling with desire, you waste no time, strengthen your grip, and push forward in the same movement. 

The noise Mordred makes falls somewhere between laugh and moan and the shade on her cheeks deepens as you cock slides into her. Entering her with a grunt, you take a moment to get used to the feeling of her hot pussy. Taking the chance. you lean forward. 

Using your free hand, you push both her top and bra out of the way and cup one breast, pinching her nipple, before your lips can even reach the other. 

"M-Mast- ... Ah!" 

Her plea dies and seamlessly transitions into another, deeper moan as you caress her peak with your tongue. As you work on her chest, you make sure to not loosen your hold on her forearm. The strain it puts her through is very much part of your plan. 

For both of you. Rolling one nipple between your index finger and thumb, you scrape the other with your teeth and you can feel Mordred squirm beneath you. Her walls tighten around you, making you grunt against her skin immediately. 

Your twitching shaft elicits a soft squeal from her. In it, there's a hint of defeat and, after another lick, you withdraw. Mordred has become a mess; you find upon facing her again. Her eyes are glistening wet, her cheeks are burning, and sweat has broken out and is pearling all over her skin. Feeling just a little sorry, you give her a quick kiss. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes!" "

Then, ask for it-" 

She takes a deep breath. and with a shaky voice that makes it all the more adorable, pleads: 

"Fuck me, Master!" 

Almost snapping back into your standing position, you tighten your grip even further, and without warning, slam forward. Mordred's eyes flutter shut with a chocked gasp as you bottom out immediately. 

Making sure to focus on the adorable mess of emotions on her face, you begin to hammer away at her tight pussy with fast, vigorous thrusts. Mordred gasps for air, balling her hands into fists as you fuck her at a brisk pace. 

As your thrusts shake her body, she slowly opens one eye to look at you. Her mouth is hanging open as she struggles to breathe and it's this sight that only spurs you on to go harder and faster. It in itself is a reward, to see your efforts pay off so vibrantly on your servant’s face. 

It's what you wanted, to see her prideful facade fall, to make her completely let go. And within this moment of satisfaction, you begin to feel the end approaching. Her walls pulsate rhythmically around your cock, her breath is caught in her lungs every other roll of your hips, and at last, she begins to unravel in front of you. 

You see her muscles tense, feel the small quakes building throughout her body, and watch in awe as she is finally shaken by a violent spasm. Both eyes shut again, she bites down on her lips, a scream dying, buried in her throat.

As it plays out in front of you, you don't stop, until you join her atop of the mountain. You follow her off the cliff, shove forward one final time, and without warning, blow a heavy load into her hot cunt, which in turn makes her shiver and mewl, as she feels your cum flow into her. 

You want to fall forward and join her on the bed, but you're mindful enough, out of breath or not, to untie her hands first, before doing so. Somehow, you also manage to not crush her underneath as your knees give out. 

To your surprise, as you lay on your side, gasping, Mordred closes the distance between you for gentle embrace. 

"I loved it, Master", she breathes, "Let's keep doing that. Use me as much as you'd like!" Of course, you would.


End file.
